


Charlie Pairing Roulette

by Nyodrite



Series: Ideas [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Asexual Charlie Weasley, Crack Relationships, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: What It Says On The Tin.aka proof that i am both weak and crackship trash





	1. Slytherpuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Regulus/Charlie - Charlie is Arthur’s younger brother, Regulus’ year, a few months younger than him. Hufflepuff!Charlie**

_Regulus is in a back corner table with the dragon book Charlie wanted when the first meet._

* * *

 

“You read a lot.” Charlie says one day, unprompted. The Slytherin glances up from his current book -  _Properties of Fireroot Flowers_  - and blinks at him but ultimately says nothing so Charlie adds, “You could have been a Ravenclaw." 

 It’s meant as a compliment. 

It isn’t taken as one. 

Regulus flinches, hands whitening as he clutched the book. The Slytherin is silent for a long moment then, very quietly, says. "Yes. I  _could_ have." 

For the rest of their time in the library together, they say nothing. 


	2. Red Fang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Sakumo/Charlie - Charlie is visiting his older brother and runs afoul ancient magic that sends him to ninjaland, he winds up in Uzu mistaken for an Uzumaki. He meets Sakumo on the way to Konoha after the Fall of Uzu**
> 
> **Incidentally, Portkeys are very useful in making sure people survive the fall of Uzu.**

_Charlie is tired, hungry and has just seen an obscene amount of people die when he first meets Sakumo. He is in no way pleased to meet someone trying to be **gentle** with him. _

_He promptly curses the shinobi with dog ears and to only speak in barks._

* * *

 

Charlie blinked but the child remained. "Someone let _you_ reproduce?!" He blurted.

The living legend, terror and bane to all outside the Hi no Kuni, sputtered. "What do you mean by that!?"

" _You._ " He repeated.

A tinkling, feminine laughter sounded from the other room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternately: that one where charlie is a little shit and sakumo can't catch a break but his wife is alive to be awesome so there's that.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~charlie teaching smol!kakashi about dragons tho~~


	3. Grim Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Sirius/Charlie - Sirius is on the run and winds up in Romania, Padfoot wanders onto the Dragon Reserve and Charlie stumbles across him.**

_Charlie is absolutely_ filthy _the first time he sees the poor thing, because some things - such as dragon vomit - magic just can't fix._

_It's fine, the black dog is absolutely filthy also._

* * *

 

"I don't know who you are," Charlie says into the silence of the night. "Nor will I ask you to change out of your Animagus form." He glances at the dog who had stilled so completely Charlie was vaguely worried it wasn't breathing.

"It's part of the wards of this place; animals can't wander in, they have to be _brought_ in." he explains, "No one else knows, they think you're a stray I found in town and brought along as a pet." He tries to reassure when it seems like the animagus is going to bolt right there.

Charlie goes back to his original train of conversation, "I won't ask you to reveal yourself to me and tell me your life story, but..." He hesitates, wondering briefly if it was truly a wise thing to do, then barrels on. "You can spend some time as human in my dorm - shower, eat a decent meal, that kind of stuff."

"If you want to." he says, laying down on the grass and staring up at the stars, letting the conversation drift away. Nothing. No noise or indication of opinion from the animagus and he expects the dog to leave.

It doesn't.

Instead, it lays down next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i gave myself a lot of Feelings with this one. because i can fit it into Canon but then it'd be _Canon_ that place where Sirius DIES. _~~imagine Charlie and Sirius meeting the summer before the Order of the Phoenix tho~~_
> 
> alternately, I can make it AU - Sirius lives, Harry is the last to find out that they're a Thing, and they wind up renovating one of the Black Family's vacation homes into a magical creature/animal rescue center
> 
> two very distinct timelines there.


End file.
